


The Weeping Hour

by BattleAngel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dark Percy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frank and Poseidon are buddies now, Hurt Annabeth, Hurt Percy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Nico being understanding, Nightmares, Percabeth Week, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Powerful Percy, Protective Percy, Suicide Attempt, Will trying to help, no happy ending, post-BoO, they were in Tartarus for a month instead of just a couple days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleAngel/pseuds/BattleAngel
Summary: Percy and Annabeth emerge from the Doors of Death broken. The only thing left to them is each other, and as Annabeth is comatose Percy's madman screams echo through the ship.They are shattered, and they may never be okay again. But they're trying.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean (implied), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace (implied)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 395





	The Weeping Hour

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the House of Hades final battle is different in canon but I like it this way, same for the Blood of Olympus one. Basically all the same stuff and more happened in Tartarus, mostly they wandered around trying to reach the doors longer before they met Bob. They were there for a total month rather than the three days in the actual book. There's also more time between HoH and BoO, and Nico has already left with the Athena Parthenos when they rescue Percy/Annabeth, so only the original seven are present for the first bit.  
> fuck sorry super noice commentor pointed out canon they were in Tartarus 18 days not three my bad

The House of Hades is shaking with the thunder of battle. In the depths, five demigods and a goddess rage against Clytius, the giant that is a void. The doors of death loom over them, 

The demigods defend frantically. 

\--

The doors ding, and Frank lunges to push the button that opens them, that accepts whatever is rising out of the pit.

They open with a hiss and Percy and Annabeth tumble out and fall to the floor, twitching. Frank kneels by Annabeth, and listens frantically for her breathing.

Air whooshed in his ear steadily and he moves to Percy. The son of the sea god moans as Frank’s shadow falls over him, and he waves Riptide feebly. His breathing is wild and erratic, but he’s alive.

Annabeth isn’t moving.

The shadowy figure of Clytius looms over them, but a blast from Leo distracts him. Frank gathers Annabeth up but in the moment he’d looked away she’s latched onto Percy and they’ve curled around each other, so Frank has to drag them.

They’re tucked into a shadowy alcove as the battle against Clytius rages on.

They shiver in the shadows, both comatose, yet Percy clutches his sword. Its glow illuminates their haggard faces, casting raised scars and sunken eyes in a jagged light. Their faces are caked in blood.

The battle rages on, and they do not move. Hazel and her Mist wind through the House but they only clutch each other tighter.

\--

The battle is over and they are returning to the Argo, bruised and bloody but alive. Jason floats Percy and Annabeth on a bed of air, because they will not separate for anyone to carry them.

\--

“We have to get them apart,” Jason commands. “Piper, try the charmspeak again.”

Piper sighs, but kneels down to whisper in Percy’s ear- “ **_Let go._ **” 

Nothing. 

“You sure you don’t want me to go get a crowbar?” Leo suggests.

Jason and Frank exchange glances. 

“If you take Annabeth and I take Percy…” Frank muses.

Jason shrugs.

“I’m telling you, you’ll only hurt them,” Hazel argues. “Look at them! They’re sticks. If you try and force them-”

“I think it’s worth a try,” Jason interrupts. “We have to treat them, and we can’t do that if they’re locked together.”

The others look at the two on the ground. Their limbs are stick-thin and joints knobbly. Various cuts ooze a black liquid, and a nasty gash runs across Percy’s back. His arm is mangled, looking like it’s been gnawed by some enormous beast.

They can count Annabeth’s ribs. Her hair is matted with blood and some kind of slime, and it hangs in limp strands around her face. A crusty blood trail lines her cheekbone, blood still oozing from her ear.

“We have to do something fast,” Piper mumbles. “They won’t last like this much longer.”

Jason and Frank nod to each other, and take respective positions behind the half-dead demigods.

“Three-two-one!” They yank backward, tumbling to the deck with Percy and Annabeth clutched in their arms. But before they can think, Percy screeches, a blood-curdling shriek, and whips around with Riptide. Frank stumbles back as Percy slashes wildly, barely missing his throat. Percy screams like a banshee as he wheels and stabs at Jason, who is still holding Annabeth.

“GETAWAYGETAWAYGETAWAY!” Percy screams as he launches himself toward Jason, who windmills back with wide eyes. Annabeth crumples to the floor and Percy dives and rolls, snatching her up and scurrying to the corner, where he stands over her and swings Riptide wildly.

“GETAWAYGETAWAYYYY!” He shrieks. The five gasp in horror as they see his face. His skin is a sickly yellow pallor, and gigantic blisters line his cheekbone. A long, jagged gash cuts across his temple. But worst, his left eye is a bloody, black pit in his face. The remaining one is wild and bloodshot.

Piper is first to react, putting her hands up in the universal expression for _we don’t want to hurt you_ . “ **_We’re friends. You’re safe._ **”

Percy growls. 

The empty hole where his eye should be glares out at them.

“ **_Sleep._ **” Piper intones.

Percy growls and snaps, hunching over Annabeth’s shivering form.

“ **_Sleep._ **” she says, pouring power into her words.

His eye flutters, and he sinks to the floor, still covering Annabeth.

“ **_SLEEP._ ** **”**

He collapses. 

Riptide clatters to the ground.

The five are still.

A sob escapes Hazel, and she frantically claps a hand over her mouth to stifle it, for fear of waking them. Frank and Jason scramble back and Hazel rushes to Frank, and buries her head in his chest. Her sobs are muffled.

Piper stands ready to charmspeak again, and Jason grips her shoulder, knuckles white, one hand on his sword.

Leo is backed to the wall, his eyes wide in fear.

This is not the Percy they knew.

They lost that Percy a month ago.

That Percy was left in Tartarus.

\--

The five were gathered in the dining hall, arguing.

“Well, what are we supposed to do, tie him up?!” Jason snapped. “We have to treat them somehow, but we can’t get near them without Percy nearly taking someone’s head off!”

“I could try charmspeak. It worked the first time, maybe it’d work again?” Piper offered. 

“No,” Jason growled. “He must have been exposed to some serious magic down there, because he’s pretty resistant. And in the time it takes you to overcome him you could be dead.”

“Annabeth still hasn’t woken up yet,” Hazel murmured. “I’m worried she might have sustained serious internal damage. If we can’t get Percy to let us help her, she could die.”

“That’s just it,” Leo interjected. “They’ve been in literal hell for a month. Percy’s pretty obviously fried some circuits, but he’s got one thing ingrained- protect Annabeth at all costs. And the stuff he faced forced him to react fast and deadly. We’re not getting past him without a strategy.”

“Unfortunately, our main strategist is who he’s guarding,” Piper muttered. Jason glared at her.

“ _Not helping,_ ” he murmured. “Leo, is there any way we can close off the corridor they’re in and pump in some tranquilizer gas or something?” 

Leo’s brow furrowed. “Hm. If we use the two-part solimnium and infuse the…”

The rest of the crew shifted awkwardly as Leo muttered chemistry. 

“That could work...” he mused. “I’m no chemist, but if what I’ve got in mind works it should knock Percy out quick and fast, and stay above ground level, so Annabeth won’t get much of it. How’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” Jason said. “How fast can you have it ready?”

“Twenty minutes tops.”

“Hazel, prep the medbay. Piper, stand by to help Percy along if needed. Frank, you’re with me, buddy. You drag Annabeth-” he took a deep breath. “And I’ll get Percy.”

\--

The plan went well. Not perfectly, but well. 

\--

It had been a day and Annabeth was still comatose. Screams and cries came from Percy’s room (cell) and it took everything in them to ignore him.

But Leo’s chemical concoctions only kept him down for about five minutes, and before they could finish wrapping or disinfecting cuts and wounds he was up and flailing. 

Riptide was locked in the dining hall.

They didn’t dare let Percy see Annabeth or he’d never let them near her again. And by the looks of it she would need a lot of medicinal intervention before she was back to health.

He screamed for Annabeth in the night.

None of them slept.

Hazel was haunted by the sight of Percy’s missing eye. It was a gaping hole in his face, almost symbolizing what he’d left behind in Tartarus. Hazel compared the calm, confident son of Poseidon she’d quested to Alaska with to the madman in the bowels of the ship. 

\--

Two days later, a miracle.

Annabeth woke.

She flew upwards with a cry of terror, screaming “PERCY!”

Frank jolted awake from his post by her bedside and looked at her with wide eyes. “Annabeth..?” he said questioningly.

Annabeth whirled on him and screamed, leaping out of bed and to the door, IV pole crashing to the ground. “ _PERCY!_ ”

A feral roar was heard from down the hall, followed by Piper’s scream of terror.

“ **_ANNABETH!_ ** ” A splintering crash shook the ship as Percy smashed through the locked door and barreled down the hall, shoving Piper aside. Frank leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being steamrolled as Percy screamed- “ **_ANNABETH!_ ** ” and shot in. He grabbed her and twisted himself around her, protecting her from all angles. “ _Where?”_ he shouted.

But Annabeth blinked.

The room was silent.

“Frank?” she whispered hesitantly.

“What?” Percy said. Then his eye widened. “F-Frank? Is that you?”

Frank raised his hands. “Y-y-yeah man, it’s me,” he said quietly.

“What happened, man? How did we get here?” he stepped forward and Frank quickly retreated backward. Percy frowned. “Hey, what’s going-” he stopped mid-sentence and stared down at his outstretched hand, which was red and caked with dried blood. “Annabeth?” he asked quietly.

“Percy, what’s going on?” Annabeth asked shakily.

“Why is everything so blurry?” Percy asked, raising a trembling hand to his missing eye. His finger barely touched the empty socket when he froze with a quiet “oh.” 

Annabeth clutched Percy’s other hand, the mangled one, and Percy looked down to see his torn-up arm, now rampant with infection after days untreated. A blank look started to come over his face when suddenly Jason burst in, Piper and Leo behind him. 

Percy’s face instantly hardened and within a moment Jason was pinned to the wall, Percy’s arm pressing hard against his throat. Jason’s face started to turn purple and he gagged, but as Piper was about to use charmspeak Annabeth tugged on Percy’s hand still clasped in hers.

“Percy, it’s Jason,” she murmured. “Let him down.”

Percy’s face softened and he removed his elbow, leaving Jason to drop to the floor, coughing and hacking. 

Percy stepped back, but pulled Annabeth closer to his side.

“You’ve got a lot to explain, Grace,” he said coldly. 

Piper walked in slowly, and spoke as if to a rabid animal. “You’ve got a lot of wounds we haven’t been able to treat, Percy. If we don’t do something about the infection in your arm, it’ll kill you. Jason can explain everything soon,” she said, lacing her words with charmspeak. Percy turned to her.

“I can’t leave Annabeth,” he said firmly. Piper took a step forward.

“We’re your friends, Percy. Remember? You can trust us,” she said soothingly.

“Trust?” Percy spat. “Where’s Nico?”

“We’ll explain everything,” Piper said. “It’s okay, Percy. You can rest now.”

“No. Annabeth-”

“ **_Sleep._ **”

Percy fell back on the cot Annabeth had lain on.

Annabeth stood in shock.

“Annabeth?” Piper asked quietly. “Are you okay? Do you need to…”

But Annabeth was already settling in one of the chairs beside the cot. 

“He needs help,” she said. “Please.”

Piper blinked, then smiled. 

“Glad you’re okay,” she smiled. Then she left to get her surgical tools and Leo.

Annabeth was left alone with Percy, and she took his good hand, caressing the back of it with her thumb as she smiled softly.

“We’re a mess, aren’t we?” she said, smiling to herself. “It’ll be a while before we’re okay.”

\----------------

“Are you sure?” Percy asked nervously as Leo fiddled with the wires in his new celestial bronze arm. 

“Yeah, should be good to go,” he said. “How’s the eye doing?”

“It’s better than none,” Percy grinned. “But you’re sure Annabeth won’t be able to tell the difference?”

“Aw, you worry too much. This thing could fool your mother.”

“Her too. Seriously, Valdez. I already concocted a watered-down version to tell Mom about, and I’m not saying a thing about T-” -he choked on the word, but recovered- “About any of that. The arm was in battle, remember?” 

“Right,” Leo said with a wink.

\--

In the rage of battle against Porphyion, Percy controlled the water around him with ease, fighting beside his father like he was born for it. He was a bronze blur, metallic arm and Riptide flashing in a golden arc of destruction. Posiedon barely had to lift a finger as Percy sliced up the giant with a cold, detached look in his eye, the look of a trained killer.

Posiedon was slightly unnerved, but congratulated his son nevertheless.

A scream echoed across the hill mid Poseidon speaking to Percy. Percy’s ears pricked, and when the scream echoed again he roared- “ **ANNABETH!** ” and was gone in a flash. Poseidon turned to see Percy run with inhuman speed toward the daughter of Athena, who was trapped against a crumbling pillar, weapon knocked away and surrounded by a horde of empousai. 

Percy swept through them like a bullet from a gun, slicing through each of them but one, the others dissolving into putrid powder with a shriek. 

The one remaining stood in a torn cheerleader’s outfit. Poseidon couldn’t hear what they said, but he wandered over to see why his son hadn’t killed this creature yet.

He caught the end of Perseus’s snarled threat- “ _You will never touch her again.”_ Posiedon was confused. Did they have history with this monster? Perhaps he should…

Then he saw the empousa’s face turn purple, her gurgling cries as she clutched her throat. The sea god’s eyes widened as he realized what Perseus was doing.

_Destroyer._

The empousa’s eyes popped and blood leaked from her ears and nose. Annabeth cowered against the pillar, like she knew better than to come between Percy and his revenge.

Perseus’s face never changed. He stared at the empousa convulsing before him-

And closed his outstretched hand into a fist.

Poseidon heard the splat from across the field of chaos.

The empousa fell limp, and then exploded into dust.

Perseus dropped his hand, and turned to Athena’s girl with an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I know I said I wouldn’t. I know I said-” he swallowed. “I know I said Akhyls would be the last.” 

Posiedon narrowed his eyes. Akhlys? The goddess of misery was confined to Tartarus. When…

Annabeth was about to reply when Laistrygonians closed in on them, hiding the two from Poseidon's view.

But Poseidon was thinking. Percy was an awful lot stronger now than he had been. Had an awful lot more scars than before. And there was that time when all attempts to contact him had failed…

He needed to look into this. 

He saw Mars’ boy wasn’t currently occupied and swooped over to him, snatching him off the ground and over to a quieter place. After making introductions, he asked the boy where Percy had been.

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about… “ Frank said nervously. 

“Do not try to hide my son’s actions from me, boy,” he said, in his do-not-cross-me-mortal voice. 

“Y-yes sir,” Frank said meekly.

Poseidon glared, then motioned for him to continue.

“Well, you see, Annabeth was summoned by her mom-”

“Stop stalling. I want a one-word answer. Where was my son?”

Frank gulped. “Tartarus, sir. Percy and Annabeth have been in Tartarus.”

Poseidon froze. “ _What?_ ” he whispered incredulously. “F-how long? A day? Two days, and the time they were out of contact was recovery?”

Frank shook his head, a dismal look in his eyes. He whispered, but Poseidon couldn’t hear.

“Speak up! How long?”

“A-a month, sir,” Frank stuttered, looking down. “They just got out about fifteen days ago.”

Poseidon staggered back. “I… I don’t… why?”

“Annabeth was being dragged in by some spider lady,” Frank looked down. “Percy wouldn’t let her fall alone. We had to close the Doors on both sides. Percy said-” he gulped. “Percy said he’d meet us there. It took us a month and when they did get out they were nearly dead, but they did.”

“How was he?” Poseidon demanded.

“Percy came out missing his left eye, and his arm was mangled and infected. We had to remove it, but Leo built him pretty cool prosthetics. You almost can’t tell for the eye, and the arm he just thought looked cool left bronze. Annabeth was comatose for a day but woke up okay, we thought. Hazel later figured out she’s deaf in her right ear, but she’s dealing okay. They were both severely malnourished. You can still count their ribs.”

“And… his head?” the sea god asked quietly.

“Percy totally snapped when we tried to treat Annabeth. Tried to behead anyone who came near her,” Frank said, with a tremble in his voice. “We had to lock him up so we could help Annabeth. The screaming… “ Frank shuddered. “No one slept. Then when Annabeth woke up she panicked and cried for him. He broke down the door. Nearly killed Jason before she snapped him out of it.”

Poseidon bowed his head.

“But he’s stronger now,” Frank offered. “Like, crazy strong. He had to build back a lot of muscle but his reflexes are tighter than anything I’ve ever seen, and I’ve never seen him spend longer than two seconds killing any monster. His control over his powers is amazing, he…”

Frank trailed off as he watched Poseidon's face.

“Oh. Sorry,” Frank said.

Poseidon looked out over the sea with a blank look in his eyes.

_Destroyer_.

\----------------

They return to Camp Half-Blood in a blaze of glory, but missing one.

Campers crowd around them, telling stories of the battle at camp and asking for the story from Greece. 

Percy and Annabeth disappear almost immediately, hiding away in the Poseidon cabin. One of the widows has been blasted out, and broken glass covered the floor. Annabeth didn’t realize until she stepped on some, and cried out as it pierced her through her sandals. Her eyes welled with tears and she breathed wildly, and Percy dropped to his knees beside her, not caring the glass stabbed at his knees. 

“Hey-hey- it’s okay, we’re okay, this is camp-”

“ _River of fire, obsidian sand, lost in the belly of hell as we stand-stand-st-”_

“Beth, no, it’s-” Percy tried desperately to keep in control- “Oh, Beth, you’re gonna get me too, you gotta calm down. Come on, Wise Girl, keep it together. Breathe with me, okay?”

He gripped her forearms and she looked up at him with dilated, terrified eyes. 

“Breathe, Wise Girl,” he said, taking a dramatic breath. She followed, slowly calming her racing heart.

\--

When Nico came looking for them to call for dinner, he found them huddled in a circle of broken glass, Annabeth gripping the back of Percy’s shirt in white fists, and Percy enveloped her, his arms strong around her in a protective embrace.

He left them alone, and quietly asked Chiron to send harpies to clean up the glass.

When shrieks of terror came from Cabin Three that night, Nico ran in to find Percy standing over Annabeth, surrounded by harpy particles floating in the air. Riptide was poised and gleaming.

Nico swept up the glass.

On his way out he heard Annabeth giggling madly. He caught the end of what she was saying-

“ _Shut the door, lock it tight, no monsters getting in tonight-night_ …” 

Percy soothed her, tucked her into his bunk. He cast a glare over his shoulder, as if expecting Nico to say something.

The Ghost King only bowed his head softly, and walked out, the latch clicking behind him.

\--

“Percy? Percy, let me in,” Annabeth called, pounding on the door of the Poseidon cabin.

There was no answer.

“Perseus Jackson, open this door!”

Nothing.

“Percy?” Annabeth’s voice caught in her throat, and a niggling little thought in the back of her head told her something was terribly wrong.

Annabeth ran down the path, colliding with Will Solace, who was walking down to the lake.

“Will! Thank the gods, come quick!”

“Annabeth, what-”

“Something’s wrong with Percy. Come on!” she grabbed his arm and dragged him back up to the cabins.

Their combined effort broke the lock, and Annabeth stumbled into the dark cabin.

“Percy, where are you?” she called frantically.

Will let out a staggering gasp. Annabeth rushed over to see Percy collapsed on the floor in the bathroom. Annabeth dropped to her knees beside him and put her face by his. 

Will spotted something on the floor and picked it up with shaking fingers.

“He’s not breathing!” Annabeth shrieked. 

Will turned to Annabeth with wide eyes, and held out the object. Annabeth whipped around to yell for his help but stopped, her eyes locked on Will’s hand.

An empty pill bottle.

Annabeth froze. 

“ _Not again…_ ” she whispered.

Will snapped his eyes to hers.

“Again?” he asked incredulously. “Annabeth, has this happened before?”

Annabeth looked down, eyes suddenly weary and old, like they’d seen a thousand miseries.

“He’s never gone this far…” she mumbled.

Will glared at her. “We’re discussing this later,” he hissed, then turned to Percy and began CPR. “Go get Chiron,” he said. 

Annabeth stole one last look at Percy, and ran out.

\--

Neither of them are allowed medication without someone else’s supervision.

\--

Percy clutched Annabeth’s hand in a death grip as he stared at the wooden door.

“She’s your mom, Percy,” Annabeth soothed. “She’ll understand.”

“I left for so long…” he whispered roughly. “I didn’t come even though I was here-”

“You were still healing. We both are. But you’re ready now.”

“Wise Girl, I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Knock, Seaweed Brain.”

He took a breath, and raised his metallic hand to the door and rapped twice.

Pattering was heard inside, and someone’s call of “I’ll get it.”

The door swung open, and Paul Blofis stood before them. Any speech died in his throat as he stared with wide eyes at the couple. He found his voice.

“Sally? He’s here.”

A series of thumps, and Sally Jackson came into view, hair swept back in a messy ponytail.

She froze.

“Percy?” she ventured.

The tall young man with a scarred face waved a bronze hand awkwardly.

“Hey, mom,” he said haltingly. “I’m home.”

His mother gaped, and brought a hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She rushed forward and crashed into him, but he stood like a rock. She brought her arms around him and squished against his hard chest, crying tears of joy.

“Percy- I- we thought you were-” she sobbed. Percy slowly brought his mismatched arms up to rest on her back, dropping his head on her shoulder.

“Sorry I took so long,” he whispered. 

“Perseus Jackson!” she cried, jerking back to hold him at arm’s length. “Don’t you dare apologize! Your father told me everything.” 

Percy stiffened, and drew back, his hair falling over his eyes. “Then you know I’m a monster,” he said.

“No, Percy,” she said softly. “You’re my son. I’m so glad you’re home.”

\--

The gods fear Percy Jackson. The Savior of Olympus could so easily turn. Anyone who has walked the ground no god has is to be respected. Zeus doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like anything about Percy Jackson, actually.

But anyone who stares Night in the eyes and lives, who looks upon the body of Tartarus and lives… 

The gods fear Percy Jackson.

\--

Camp Half-Blood doesn’t really regard him the same way either. The younger ones avoid him, the man with the scars who fights like a demon. 

Chiron’s told them time and time again- stay in your respective cabins.

But Annabeth screaming in the night brings Percy whipping through camp, ripping down doors and terrifying the Children of Athena with the wild look in his eyes.

Annabeth unofficially moves into the Poseidon cabin.

\--

They’re not okay. There are days when all Percy does is look in a mirror, stare at the scars that ravage his body. There are days he won’t let anyone touch him, when he is afraid of what he might do to them.

Annabeth sobs as she traces the scars with a finger. Deep ridges, torn and twisted. He took them to save her. At night she looks up at the stars and remembers the giant and the titan who sacrificed their futures to save hers, and all she can think is how they would have been far greater blessings to the world than she is.

They’re not okay. But they're trying.


End file.
